Early Morning Call
by starvingfaerie
Summary: "I want you to know that I'm not calling to turn your life upside down, or because I'm expecting anything from you. I just think that you have a right to know, because it's the right thing to do and I love you and I respect you." Another deep breath. "Logan, I'm pregnant."
1. Call

It was late, very late and there was no reason for Logan to be awake at this hour. But ever since he'd left Rory two months he hadn't been able to sleep through the night. He also hadn't slept in his bed since Rory had last slept there with him. He missed her so much it hurt. He sat in the kitchen, looking deep into his cup of scotch and wishing he had stayed back in Stars Hallow with here. There was so much he had to say to her. Logan realized a long time ago that you only get one Great Love in life, and he had let his go. He'll never forgive himself for that. The Vegas plan that she had come up with was ridiculous and he should've talked her out of it. No strings attached? There's always some kind of strings attached when it comes to them, because they just can't seem to quit each other. He downed the last bit of his scotch and poured himself another. He drank it in one gulp and tapped his fingers on the counter. He was getting restless. His phone buzzed on the counter next to him and Rory's face lit up his phone. Why was she calling him so early?

"Hey, Ace. What's wrong? Are you okay?" He slipped on his shoes and walked toward the door.

"I'm sorry to call you after our last goodbye. I know you didn't expect to hear from me, and I don't even know if you wanted to hear from me because we had said our goodbye and that was supposed to be it, right? But it's.. it's not, Logan, well, maybe it still is, cos I don't know if you'll care—" Rory's words came out in one breath.

"Woah, slow down, Ace. It's okay. I'll always want to hear from you and I'll always care. What happened?" He slipped on his jacket and felt a pack of cigarettes in his pocket. He had taken to smoking after the last time he saw Rory. Between dealing with the thought of never seeing or hearing her voice again and dealing with _wedding plans_ , he had to have something to keep him from completely self destructing. Logan closed the door quietly behind him and locked it.

She took a deep breath before she spoke again, and when she did her voice was a little shaky. "I want you to know that I'm not calling to turn your life upside down, or because I'm expecting anything from you. I just think that you have a right to know, because it's the right thing to do and I love you and I respect you." Another deep breath. "Logan, I'm pregnant."

He lit a cigarette and as he blew the smoke out, he said, "That's wonderful, Ace!"

"I know you're engaged to Odette and I'm really sorry. I really don't mean to turn your world upside down... I don't expect anything from you, Logan." She said again.

"No, you're not turning my world upside down, Rory." He was smiling. "I will be there, I'll be there for everything. I'll move to Stars Hollow. We will raise that baby together."

"Logan, you're engaged. You're getting married in a week." She sounded so sad.

"That doesn't matter, Ace. I'll call it off. You're more important. You've always been so much more important." Logan took a drag off of his cigarette. "Honestly, Odette is just a friend. Maybe she'll understand. But I don't think she'll be too upset. My father is the only one we'd have to worry about and even then, fuck what he says. Because I love you so much, Rory, and you and this baby, are all that matters now."

"I love you, Logan." Rory said, and Logan could hear the smile in her voice.

"I love you more." He took one final drag off his cigarette before tossing it to the ground. "I'll be there within the week, I promise."

"Are you sure, though, Logan? Because I don't really expect anything from you. You don't have to drop everything for me. I can do this by myself. I just… I thought you should know. It was only fair to you." Rory said. Logan sighed and sat down on a park bench.

"I know you can do this by yourself, Ace. You can conquer the fucking world by yourself. But I want to be there for you. I need to be there for you. I have to be there for you and our baby." He said softly, taking another cigarette out. "Saying 'our baby'. Doesn't that sound nice?"

"It sounds wonderful." She giggled.

"What did your mom say with you told her?" Logan lit his cigarette.

"Well. She was happy that I was so much older than her when she had me. Not so happy that it was with you…" Rory trailed off. "I mean, she hasn't been a fan of you for a while now. So I get it… But hopefully when you come back here, she'll maybe change her feelings about you." she sighed. "But she also wasn't very happy with me cos I was sleeping with you, and you're engaged." She sighed.

"I'll be there as soon as I possibly can, baby. Okay?" Logan promised.

"Okay." She yawned. "I know it's like 1 a.m over there, but it's still early over here and I'm sleepy. Call me tomorrow when you can. I love you."

"I love you more." He smiled. "Sleep well and I'll see you soon, Ace."

"I can't wait." He could hear the smile in her sleepy voice.


	2. Breakfast

Logan didn't go home for quite a few hours after he got off the phone with Rory. He finished his pack of cigarettes and bought another, not from stress; he just had a lot of thinking to do. What was he going to tell Odette? He wasn't too worried about her, like he had told Rory—she was more of a friend than anything, but still. And then there was the matter of telling his father. He shouldn't be scared of his dad at 32, but here he was, shaking in his boots at the thought of telling him that he was throwing the Great Dynastic Plan away. In all honesty, Logan should've done it a long time ago. He should've done it when Mitchum forced him to propose to Odette. Honor was so angry that he'd agreed. She stormed out, dragging poor Josh behind her. She yelled at him for hours a couple days later. Logan let her. He deserved it. This arrangement wasn't fair to him, or to Odette either. She was beautiful and lovely and wonderful and it wasn't fair that she was getting stuck in a marriage that she didn't want either when she could make someone who wanted her that way a wonderful wife. She was wonderful to talk to. She made a great friend. But that's all she'll ever be. His phone vibrated in his pocket. Logan pulled it out and saw Odette's name flashing on the screen.

"Hello?" He answered.

"I woke up and you weren't home." Her voice sounded far away. "I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

"Yeah, I probably should've left a note…" Logan sighed. "I couldn't sleep last night so I went for a walk."

"Do you want me to make some coffee, or start some breakfast?" She offered.

"No." He bit his lip. "Actually, there's something I need to talk to you about. Meet me for breakfast at our normal place?"

"Yeah, just let me get ready. I'll meet you in 30." Odette sounded concerned. "Is everything okay, Logan?"

"Kinda. I'll see you soon." He hung up and lit a cigarette.

He was going to be a father. That thought made him smile and he reached for his phone again to call Rory, but he hesitated. She might still be asleep. He could call her after breakfast with Odette.

Logan hadn't been worried about telling Odette about Rory earlier, it was sinking in and he was slightly worried. When he reached the restaurant, she was waiting outside. He had been walking a little slower than he thought.

"Hello, love." She said when she saw him, kissing his cheek. She wrinkled her nose and backed away slightly. "You've been smoking." She looked at him. "A lot."

"I've been out for a while, and I've had a lot of thinking to do." He replied, leading her to their usual table. Logan held her chair out for her.

"But, you haven't smoked this much since you came home from Stars Hallow." Odette sounded concerned as she watched him sit down. Her eyes widened. "What's going on, Logan?"

Logan sighed and handed her a menu. "Let's order first. I feel like I have a lot of explaining to do."

Odette looked at him wearily and took it. "You're worrying me."

He nodded. "I know, I'm sorry." They sat in silence until their waitress came.

"Good morning, it's been a while since I've seen you two in here." Sarah smiled at them pleasantly. Odette nodded. "Logan was out of town and when he came back he was busy with work, and I went to visit my parents, and we're just so busy planning the wedding…"

"Ooohhh, how's that going?" Sarah jumped at the wedding. Logan had to refrain from rolling his eyes.

"Oh, it's great! Just busy, busy, busy." Odette tried to shut the conversation off.

"Would you guys like your usual, then?"

"Yes, please."

After Sarah left, Logan looked up at Odette. "You didn't tell me you went to go see your parents."

"Yeah, I went while you were in Stars Hallow. I didn't know what to do with myself and I haven't seen them in a while. So you know…" She smiled. "You never told me about Stars Hallow."

Sarah stopped by and gave them their drinks—Odette, a mimosa and Logan, an Irish coffee.

"Did you see Rory?" she didn't sound accusatory or upset, just curious. Logan nodded and felt a smile growing on his lips.

"That's actually what I wanted to talk to you about." He took a drink of his coffee.

"What happened?"

"Well… like I said, I have a lot of explaining to do." He took a deep breath. "A couple years ago, I ran into her in Hamburg. She was there for a story, and I was there for a meeting. I saw her sitting by a fountain, and I couldn't believe it because I didn't think I'd ever see her again. Not after she rejected my proposal. But we went out for dinner, then drinks, then she ended up spending the night with me. And the next night, and the next night, and the next night… It was the best week I'd had since I'd left her. We exchanged numbers and she told me whenever she came out to London, she'd call me." Logan sighed, remembering the first night they'd had together.

Odette reached across the table patted his hand. "Logan?"

"Oh, sorry. So, whenever Rory came to London, she'd stay with me in my apartment, not in a hotel. Even if it was for a day or two, she'd stay with me."

"Even while we were engaged?" she took a sip of her mimosa, already knowing the answer.

"You were living in France." He answered, looking down. "Rory knew. She came up with this ridiculous plan. This Vegas plan, when we were together, we were together—no one else existed and that was it, when weren't together, we weren't together." He sighed. "We've done this before, living in different countries and trying to have a relationship. It worked, but it was painful. But this time, I had you. She had a boyfriend. But… with Rory, it's different. We just… we can't quit each other." He couldn't look at her, he was scared she'd be angry. "But she'd call me when she had a bad day or anything happened, really. Then you moved in. There was one day she had called me like twelve times, but kept hanging up and I finally got ahold of her and her friend Lane answered and yelled at me before Rory finally got the phone. She was gonna be out here in a few weeks, but she said she didn't have much to do and she had had a fight with her mom and she was thinking about coming out early. I told her we'd get her a hotel and… and that was when she ended it, I understand why. But it broke me and that was when I told you there was an emergency and I had to fly out to Stars Hallow. I know it doesn't sound like an emergency, but I couldn't end things the way they did." Logan took a long drink of his coffee.

"I'm sorry." Odette whispered. "I'm so sorry. You deserve her. You don't deserve this. I wish you were happy. None of this isn't fair."

"I'm not done, love." Logan looked up as Sarah set their food down in front of them.

"I got some old friends of ours and I planned this fantastic night, we were out all night and we danced and drank and it ended in this bed and breakfast in New Hampshire. We had one last night together." Logan stared into his eggs. "It was a one hell of a last goodbye. Rory was beautiful and she left her own way the next morning like a true Gilmore." He smiled slightly. "But she called me last night, which surprised me."

"Was she okay?" Odette took a bite of her French toast.

"Rory's great." Logan smiled. "Odette, she's pregnant."

She dropped her fork. "What're you going to do?"

"Obviously, I have to be there for her. I can't do this, I can't get married to you. I have to be there with her and be with her throughout her pregnancy. This is my baby, there's no way I'm just going to leave her alone."

Odette nodded. "I mean, I understand, but what're you going to say to your father?"

"That Rory's pregnant and the baby's mine and we've talked and the marriage has been called off and I'm moving back to the States and if he's not okay with that, then he can fuck off."


	3. Rory

"When are you going to tell your father, Logan?" Odette asked when they left the bar. They were walking through the park Logan had paced through the night before, her arm linked through his. They'd gotten used to looking like a couple for appearances. Logan didn't say anything for a moment.

"I don't know." He ran his fingers through his hair. "But I have to do it right, you know? That I'll still be able to have this job, you know… all of that fun stuff. I have to be an adult now. I have a baby to support now."

"Logan Huntzburger. A father. Who would've thought?" Odette laughed and patted his hand. Despite himself, Logan laughed, too. It was all so surreal.

"It is pretty crazy, isn't it?" he smiled.

"I'm proud of you, Logan." Odette stopped and turned to look at him. "Really, I'm proud of you. You're being a grown up and even though I'm losing you, you're going to the girl you love and you're going to get your happy ever after and the life you truly deserve. You don't deserve to be stuck in this marriage that our fathers are forcing us into." She smiled. "I'm so happy for you."

"Thank you, love." Logan grinned. "You won't lose me, we can still talk. You're a wonderful friend." Odette shook her head.

"I'm sure Rory won't like that."

"Oh! Speaking of Rory, I really need to call her." He'd gotten so caught up in telling Odette everything that he'd almost forgotten to call Rory.

"You should probably do that, yes." Odette laughed. "Mae texted me while we were at breakfast, I need to go see her. You go on home and call her. I'll see you tonight, yeah?" Logan nodded and she leaned in to kiss his cheek before walking away. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and dialed her number. It rang a couple times and with every ring, he grew more anxious. Did she change her mind about getting back together with him? Did she decide to raise the baby by herself?

"Hello?" Rory's lovely voice finally answered. Her voice sounded a little raw. Had she been crying?

"Are you okay, Ace? You sound like you've been crying." He heard the worry in his voice. She laughed.

"No, you don't have to worry. It's just the morning sickness. Or all day sickness. I don't know why they call it morning sickness." She sighed. "You called me right after I finished throwing up my lunch."

"Is there anything I can do?"

Rory laughed again. "You're an ocean away, baby. I'm okay. It's just something I have to get used to for a while."

"Okay, if you're sure…" Logan sighed and relaxed a little.

"I'm sure. How has your day been?"

"It's been great! I had breakfast with Odette, and I told her everything. She's fine with it and supports me—us—fully. She's going to help me figure out how to tell my father. I told you she'd be nothing to worry about. But Mitchum on the other hand…" he trailed off.

"What all did you tell her?" Rory asked. He heard a door close and imagined her bedroom in Loreali's house. He imagined her curled up in her chair, wrapped up in a blanket. He smiled.

"Everything." He said. "From the first night we saw each other again in Hamburg, to our last night in New Hampshire." He heard her breath hitch. "I thought she had a right to know. She wasn't mad or anything. She just listened and understood. I've told her about you and I told her that I'll never be able to fall in love with her. I told her that you were the love of my life and even though I'll probably never see you again, my heart will never belong to anyone else. And we've been really good friends ever since." Other than the few nights where they had drank way that meant nothing, when they were both hurting too much and both missing someone a little too much. Rory didn't have to know about that right now.

"Wow." Rory whispered. "So no drama?"

"No drama." Logan promised.

"But the drama will start with Mitchum."

"Yes." He was scared for that. "How are Loreali and Luke doing with this?"

"Well, Luke wants to kill you." Rory laughed. "I told you how mom is, but we'll see how she really feels when you get here." She sighed. "When are you coming? I can't wait to see you."

"Now that I got Odette taken care of, all I have to do is pack my things. My father is out there in New York, so once I get back to the States, I can talk to him. So a couple days, and I'll be there, Ace. I promise." Logan smiled. "I can't wait to see you and our baby." His smile grew wider. "I love you."

"I love you more." Rory said playfully.

"Not possible, Ace." Logan shot back. She laughed.

"Okay. You win this time, mister." She conceded.

"Oh, give up so easily?" Logan teased as he pulled out his house keys and unlocked the door. He shrugged off his jacket and hung it up before throwing himself on the couch.

"I'm too tired to fight back. I'm pregnant."

"Are you gonna use that excuse for everything?"

Rory laughed. "Maybe."

"Do you have any weird cravings? Honor had some weird ones when she was pregnant."

"Yes, actually." she laughed again. "You won't believe it! I'm craving _healthy_ food!"

"Seriously?"

"Yeah! That's actually what tipped me off that something was weird. I couldn't get enough apples."

"I never thought I'd see the day where Rory Gilmore would be eating healthy food." Logan laughed. "I bet Luke's happy."

"So happy." She giggled. "Speaking of which, they're home. I gotta go. I'll call you later, okay? I love you."

"I love you more." He smiled. "I can't wait to hear your voice again, Ace."

"Cheeseball." Rory laughed before she hung up the phone.

Logan got up from the couch and walked to the kitchen. He poured himself a glass of scotch and downed it in one gulp before walking to the bedroom and changing into his pajamas. It had been a very long night and he was tired. He could take a nap on the couch for a few hours until Odette came home and then they could talk about his Mitchum situation. If all else fails… He could do what he did in college and fuck it all to hell and storm into his office and just tell him everything. He could easily find another job if need be.


	4. Flight

Logan woke up with a smile on his face. The idea of raising a baby with Rory had finally hit him fully and he couldn't wait to be there in Stars Hallow with her and the little bean growing in her stomach. He had to get out there as soon as he could. Maybe he could swing a flight tonight? He sat up and grabbed his laptop from the coffee table. Odette was in the kitchen.

"Good morning." She smiled, holding a cup of coffee in her hand. "Coffee?"

"What time is it?" He yawned, standing up and walking to the kitchen.

"Five." She laughed as she poured herself a glass of wine. "Sleep well?"

"Yeah." He took to cup from her and sat down at the island. "I need to get out there as soon as I can. I'll jump on a red eye if I need to. If I left, would you be okay if I just sent for my things?" he paused. That sounded awful. "I'm sorry, I didn't sound too nice. I can go for a few days and come back next week and get everything together."

"No, no, I understand." Odette said, setting her glass down on the counter. "I can get your things together. Go to her."

"Are you sure?" Logan looked at her over his cup of coffee.

"Yes, you need to do this." She smiled and took a drink of her wine.

"Okay." He smiled and reached over the counter and kissed her cheek. "You're wonderful, you really are."

"I know," Odette laughed and took his empty cup. "Go look for a flight."

* * *

Thirty minutes later, Logan was in the back of a car with a bag packed on the way to the airport. His heart was pounding and he couldn't decide if he should text Rory or if he should surprise her. He kept pulling up her contact, then locking his phone again and tapping it on his shaking leg.

"Mr. Huntzberger?" Frank jolted him from his thoughts.

"Hmm?"

"Are you okay? You seem a little distracted."

"I just don't know if I should call Rory and tell her I'm on my way to Stars Hallow or if I should surprise her." Logan said, playing with his phone. "What do you think?"

"Well, if I'm remembering Miss Gilmore correctly, she was never a big fan of surprises, was she?"

"She's grown more accustomed to them over the years." He said, looking out of the window. "But now that she's pregnant…"

"Do what you think is best, Mr. Huntzberger." Frank laughed as he pulled into a parking spot. "We're here."

"Thank you." Logan said as he got out of the car. His flight was in a few hours, but maybe if he was lucky he could find an earlier one. Even if it flew into New York, he could stand a few hours drive to Stars Hallow once he'd landed. He walked up to the check in desk.

"Hi! How can I help you this evening?" The peppy girl behind the counter asked.

"Hi," Logan looked at the girl's nametag. Her name was Amanda. "Hi, Amanda, I was just wondering, do you have any flights going out to Hartford, Connecticut?" He gave her his most charming smile.

"Um, just one second, sir." The poor girl sounded quite flustered as she clicked around on the computer in front of her. She blushed when she looked up. "We have a flight leaving at seven."

"That's wonderful! I just bought a ticket that leaves at nine." Logan pulled it out of his laptop bag. "And honestly I can't wait that long." He laughed nervously. "How much is the one at seven?"

"First class or coach?" Amanda asked, smiling at him.

"Um, first class is fine." He pulled out his wallet and handed the girl his card.

"Would you like to exchange the tickets you bought earlier for this one?" She asked. Logan looked at his watch. Six. "No, it's okay." He took the new tickets from her and ran through the airport. Security wasn't too bad, just a 15 minute wait. He was craving a cigarette. He started tapping his fingers together. He didn't think there was a way he could step outside. Maybe food would help. He looked at his watch again. 6:30. Maybe he should find someone and ask if there was a way he could step outside. He looked around and found a security guard.

"Excuse me, Miss." Logan said politely. "I'm about to be on a seven hour flight to Connecticut. And I'm dying for a cigarette really quick. Is that possible?" He shot her that charming smile that worked on the girl at check in. The security guard looked him up and down and bit her lip. Logan felt a little uncomfortable. She blushed a little and nodded. "Follow me, cutie."

* * *

After huffing down two cigarettes, Logan ran to his gate and just as he was about to sit down, they started boarding. His heart starting pounding as he handed the girl his ticket. "Enjoy your flight, sir." She smiled a little too widely at him.

"Thank you." He replied tightly before walking onto the plane. He found his little pod in the first class cabin and pulled out his headphones. This was flight was going to be longer than all the other flights he took to Hartford.

"What is _the_ Logan Huntzberger doing on a flight back to Hartford, Connecticut?" Logan heard a familiar Australian voice from across the aisle. He laughed.

"Forget about me, what are _you_ doing on this flight?"

"Oh, you know. This and that." Finn smirked. "Are you going to see the love of our lives, Miss Rory Gilmore?"

"I am, actually." Logan admitted.

"I knew you wouldn't be able to stay away from her after that 'last goodbye' of yours." Finn smiled. "You never could stay away from that reporter girl of yours."

"Yeah yeah yeah." He felt the jolt of the plane start moving forward on the tarmac. "I'm actually kind of nervous this time."

"That's the Rory affect, mate." Finn said. "That's what you've always told me. Especially after she broke our hearts in New Hampshire." His smile faded a little. "Are you going to see her for any particular reason or just because your life is pointless without her?"

"I… I don't know if I can tell you." Logan paused. It is Finn, though, he couldn't imagine Rory being mad if he told her.

"You can't tell _me_ something?" he looked hurt.

"Well." Logan looked at him. "I don't think Rory would be mad, because it's you."

"Let it out, mate." Finn egged him on.

"Okay." He took a deep breath. "Well, you remember the last night we had with her. The Life and Death Brigade somehow ending up in New Hampshire?"

"Yes! And the night that Colin bought a club, a B&B, and a Colt." Finn laughed.

"Well, I got a call a couple days ago from her at like, four in the morning. She was freaking out and going on about how she didn't think I'd ever wanna hear from her again, and how sorry she was, and then she didn't expect anything from me." Logan started, staring at his phone. He looked up, smiling. "Finn, she's pregnant." His smile grew bigger. "With _my_ baby."

"Oh, dear." Finn laughed and reached across the aisle to shake his hand. "Congratulations, mate!" He waved one of the flight attendant over. The girl smiled at him. "Good evening, my darling." He said smoothly. "Could you get us two glasses of scotch, please, love?" he asked, pointing to me.

The girl blushed. "Of course."

"I'm going to be an uncle!" Finn looked giddy.

The attendant came back over with their glasses of scotch. "Thank you, my love." Finn smiled warmly at her. She blushed deeply. "Can I go with you to see her, Logan? I miss Rory quite a lot."

"Maybe. If you tell me what you're doing on a flight to Hartford." Logan bargained. =

"I got bored, Logan." Finn sighed. "So I dove out to the airport and asked for the first flight out, I didn't care where and I was sure I'd know someone in whatever country I ended up in." he laughed. "And I got lucky enough to get a flight to Hartford and hopefully I'd get to see Rory and I was even luckier to see my best mate on the plane."

"It was fate, wasn't it?" Logan laughed and finished his glass of scotch.

"It was written in the stars!"

"Okay, Finn, let's make a deal." Logan faced his friend full on. "Let me see her first, okay. Maybe spend the night with her and you can surprise her in the morning." He smiled. "How does that sound? Our girl will get a weekend full of surprises."

* * *

Logan got out of the car and stared at her house. It was the middle of the night. He put his bags down by the door and walked over to Rory's window and knocked on it softly. After a few minutes, the light turned on and the window opened. She stared at him for a second before rubbing her eyes.

"Ace?" Logan waved his hand in front of her face. Rory's face lit up.

"Oh my god, it _is_ you! I thought it was a dream." She pulled him into her room and kissed him hungrily. Logan wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer.

"I promise I'm not a dream, baby."


	5. Home

Rory was wearing an old Yale sweater and black leggings and her hair was piled in a bun on top of her head. Her hands were hidden in her sleeves and she had eyeliner smudged under her bright blue eyes. She sat down on the bed, cross legged and stared at Logan, who couldn't believe his eyes. He couldn't believe he was here, in Stars Hallow, in Rory's room, on her bed, right in front of her.

"I thought you weren't coming for a couple more days?" She started, hugging a pillow. Logan nodded, reaching out for her hand.

"That was the plan." He started. "But, I took a nap earlier and when I woke up, I realized I had to be here, with you as soon and I was on a plane an hour later." He kissed her fingertips. "I just needed to be with you, Ace. I wanted to see you and," he moved closer to her. "this little bean in your tummy." He smiled, moving the pillow in her lap and placing his hand over her stomach. Rory gently placed her hand over his. She beamed at him.

"Isn't it exciting?" she whispered, her eyes lighting up. Logan pulled her to his lap and kissed her forehead.

"More than exciting!" he hugged her tightly. "Are you hungry? Is there anything I can get for you?" he asked, tapping her nose. Rory pursed her lips, thinking.

"Strawberry pop tarts and rocky road ice cream sound really good right now." She decided. "And coffee." Then she frowned. "But I can't have coffee."

"Maybe one cup a day? That doesn't sound too bad, does it, Ace?" he smiled.

"I mean, I guess so…" her eyes lit up.

"Not a big cup!" Logan clarified. "A small one."

"That's better than nothing." Rory clapped her hands and climbed out of his lap. "She said, walking out of the room. "my pop tarts and ice cream await!" she sat down at the table and Logan busied himself around the familiar kitchen, first setting down a foil package in front of Rory before grabbing a bowl out of the cabinet and pulling the ice and coffee out of the freezer. Rory laughed at Logan as she tore into her pop tarts.

"Who's going to wash that bowl?"

"Me?" He laughed, filling the coffee pot with water.

"But you don't know how much ice cream I'm capable of eating." She said, after taking a bite. Logan laughed again, leaning against the counter.

"Oh, I know how much you're capable of eating, Ace." He turned around and turned the coffee pot on. "I can only imagine how much it's changed now since you're pregnant."

"Exactly, now just bring me the carton and a spoon."

"Your wish is my command, Ace." And Logan set down the ice cream on the table before handing her a spoon.

"Thank you, babe." Rory giggled. "What's the status on the coffee?"

"Almost done."

"I thought I heard your voice…" Loreali walked in, hugging her robe to her chest. Rory smiled at her mom.

"He showed up about an hour ago." She said, dipping her pop tart in her ice cream.

"How've you been, kid? It's been a while." She grabbed a spoon from the drawer and sat down next to her daughter. Logan was a little stiff, but smiled at her.

"I've been good," he answered, playing with his hands. "I started working for my father's company again a couple years ago."

"Oh yeah?" Loreali took a bite of ice cream, looking at him. "How's that going?"

"Better than I thought." Logan started. "I'm going to move from London to the New York branch so I can be closer to Rory."

"Mmhmm," she nodded. "What about the fiancée?"

"Yes," he took a deep breath. "I took care of her."

"Did you tell her or did you just leave?" That stung. Did Loreali really think that low of him, that he would just run away? He couldn't imagine running away from Rory ever again. He sighed deeply and ran his hand through his hair before turning around to start making Rory's coffee. He could feel Loreali's eyes burning into his back. He wouldn't disappoint her this time.

"I told her, Loreali." He said carefully. "I told her everything. I was completely honest. I had to be, I felt like I owed her that. I told her about the last few years with Rory, from the day we I first saw her in Hamburg, and everything that's happened since then. I told her that Rory's pregnant with my baby." Logan couldn't help smiling at that. "She wasn't mad." He set the cup down on the table and looked at Loreali. "Do you want a cup of coffee?"

"Yes, please." Despite herself, she smiled at him.

"She understood." Logan took a mug out of the cabinet and started on Loreali's coffee. "There was nothing between Odette and I. It was a business deal—an arranged marriage." The words made him cringe. "She's just a really good friend." He set the cup down in front of her and sat down at the table. "Now all I have to do is talk to my dad and tell him that the engagement's off and that I'm moving to New York and if he can't accept that, then, well, I'll figure something else out. But I _will_ be here for Rory." He squeezed Rory's hand, who smiled. Loreali nodded.

"When are you going to talk to your dad?" she asked quietly, taking a sip of her coffee.

"I was thinking of driving up to his office on Monday." Logan said slowly, gauging her reaction. She looked at him for a moment.

"Sounds good, kid." Loreali said finally. Logan didn't realize he was holding his breath until she spoke again. He nodded.

"I'm sorry." He didn't know why he was apologizing, or who he was saying it to. But he felt like it had to be said. They both looked at him. Rory spoke first.

"Why are you apologizing?" she asked, spreading a spoonful of ice cream on the remaining piece of her pop tart. "It takes two to make a baby, Logan."

"Well, yeah," Logan laughed. "I just… this wasn't the way I thought it would happen."

"How'd you think it would happen?"

"I don't know, Ace." He sighed. "I figured, maybe, we would be together for a few years—married, maybe—then have a baby." He smiled at Rory.

"But you were engaged, Logan." She whispered. "There's no way that was ever going to happen. After that last night, with Collin and Finn and Robert, we weren't supposed to see each other ever again. It was over."

"We weren't supposed to see each other after I left you at Yale." Logan started. "But that didn't happen, did it?"

"But still these plans, that never would've happened. You had Odette."

"I got back from New Hampshire, I was fucking miserable." He continued, looking at Rory. "I couldn't sleep, I couldn't eat. I was smoking like a chimney. I was drinking. And I realized that I needed to be here. That was the only thing that would make me happy. _You_ were the only thing that would make me happy. The Grand Dynastic Plan never should've mattered to me, Rory. Because it's always been you, I should've realized that a long time ago. I'm so sorry I didn't. I shouldn't have agreed to the engagement in the first place and I should've stayed with you when I first saw you in Hamburg. I should've never agreed to Vegas. But I was selfish and if that was the only way I could have you, then I took it. I just needed you in my life, and then suddenly… you were gone and I couldn't take it. So I just started self-destructing. But then you called me, Ace. I was already figuring my way out of the engagement, but… this, our baby, is more than I could've ever asked for." He took a deep breath. "That was a Gilmore worthy rant." They all laughed.

"Remember when we were at that tango club that Colin bought so he could change the music?" Rory asked. Logan nodded. "Remember when I asked if you were really going to marry Odette and you said it was all apart of the Dynastic plan?" he nodded. She sighed. "I wanted to tell you not to marry her. So badly. I wanted to tell you to break off the engagement and stay here with me."

"I would've done it." He whispered.

"I know." She finished her coffee. "That's why I didn't say it. I knew that's how things were supposed to be. I know you can't say no to me, Huntzberger." She smiled and patted his hand.

"I wanted you to tell me to stay."

"Then you should've made the decision to stay by yourself, Logan." Loreali said quietly. Logan looked at her, he'd forgotten she was there.

"You're right." He sighed.

"Why didn't you?" She asked.

"Because I was scared." He took Rory's cup and refilled it. He sat down back at the table, holding the cup in his hands staring at the dark liquid. "I was scared of what my father would do." He took a sip. "I'm 32 years old and I'm still scared of my father." Rory rubbed soothing circles on his back. "But that's different now. I'm going to be a dad now, and I will not be scared of him." He smiled at her. "I choose you over him, and I should've made that decision a long time ago." Then he looked at Loreali. "I promise I'm not going to be like Christopher. I will not be in and out of the baby's life when it's convenient for me. I don't' know if that's something you were worried about, but I promise, I won't do that. I'm here to stay. I know we've had our problems in the past, but you're stuck with me now."

"I wasn't worried that you were going to be like Christopher." Loreali said. "You're two different people. You love Rory, that much has ever been evident." She smiled. "Especially after tonight." She grabbed the now empty carton of ice cream and threw it away before turning back to them. She rested her hands on Rory's shoulders. "I'm proud of you, Logan."

"Why?" her statement surprised him.

"For coming back and realizing that you've been an idiot for the last couple years." She laughed and patted his head affectionately.

"Oh," he smiled. "Thank you."

"Good night." She kissed Rory's forehead. "Love you, babe."

"Love you, mom." Rory turned to look at Logan. "Bed?"

"Bed." Logan agreed. He watched Rory climb into bed and he suddenly remembered he left his bags outside by the front door and quietly ran to get them. The cool air woke him up and suddenly, he was craving a cigarette. He set his bags inside and closed he door behind him and just as he lit one, his phone rang.

"Hello?"

"I forgot how boring Hartford is unless there's a party and there's no party." Finn's voice was slurred. "Are there any hotels in charming Stars Hallow?"

Logan laughed, blowing smoke out. "There's the Dragonfly, where Loreali works."

"Sounds charming." There was a loud bang. "I'm on my way there."

"Finn, how much have you had to drink?"

"Oh, I don't know." Finn sighed. "How much is a lot?"

"I don't know, buddy, you're the one drinking." He took another drag off of his cigarette.

"How's our dear Rory?"

"She's lovely."

"Can I come see her tomorrow?" Finn slurred.

"Let me ask her and I'll send you a text, sound good?" Logan bargained. There was silence for a moment before Finn started laughing.

"Sounds great, mate." And then he hung up the phone. Logan finished his cigarette and walked back inside. Rory was reading when he opened the door to her bedroom.

"You smell like smoke." she wrinkled her nose.

"I know. I'm sorry." He said softly, undressing.

"How long have you been smoking?" she asked.

"Since I got back from New Hampshire." He whispered, climbing into bed with her. "I needed a distraction from being from you, from the thought of never seeing you ever again, from _wedding plan_ , it was something to keep me from completely self destructing."

"I don't know, babe." Rory sighed, snuggling into his side. "Smoking sounds pretty self destructive."

"I know, Ace." Logan kissed her forehead. "I just… the last couple months were hard without you. I was drowning. I got used to hearing your voice everyday, seeing you every other week. Then I had to quit you cold turkey and I couldn't deal with that." He squeezed her tight to him.

"Will you quit?" she asked.

"Of course. Anything for you, Ace." He kissed her. "Oh! While I was outside, Finn called me."

"Oh yeah?" Rory smiled.

"I saw him on the flight over here, too." Logan tapped her nose. "But anyway, he wants to see you tomorrow."

"Ooohh, that sounds great!" she said happily.

"Finn will be happy to hear that." He picked up his phone and sent a quick text to Finn. Rory reached up and kissed him.

"Why don't you shoe me how much you missed me?" She whispered in his ear. Logan groaned and pulled her closer.

"I would love nothing more than to do that, Ace." He kissed her neck.


End file.
